Con solo decirme Te quiero es suficiente
by usagi-nyappy
Summary: Serias capaz de dejar ir a aquel hombre que tanto amas porque perseguira su amor?...Pero jamas penso que ella era ese amor por el que el perseguia -NejiTen-


**Aqui mi primer fanfiction tanto que es de Naruto (ya que acostumbraba escribir de Sakura Card Captor) y de fanfiction (ya que escribia en Live journal)...El Nejiten, una de mis parejas favoritas, no se yo pero tengo esperanzas que si se de en el manga...ojala y si.**

**Advertencias: Mucho drama por parte de Tenten (demasiado para mi) y puede que un poco OoC por parte de Neji-.**

**Disclaimer: Tanto Neji, Tenten, el bello pueblo de konoha y etc, etc, etc son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...Si fuera de mi propiedad, habria mas escenas NaruHina y NejiTen, Sakura estaria muerta (odio a esa pelirosa), Lee y Gai sensei practicarian Ballet, Sasuke seria mi esposo y Sai seria mi amante. (Amo a sasuke)**

**Ya sin mas...disfruten de la lectura**

**...................................................................................................................................**

**Con solo decirme Te Quiero es sufuciente**

_Ya no me importa nada_

Corria lo mas rapido posible, tratando de esquivar a la gente, la gente la miraba...Eran lagrimas las que caian de su rostro?. Seguia corriendo, no queria que nadie la viera asi ,a lo lejos reconocio una voz femenina, aquella voz decia su nombre....pero ella no se detuvo.

_No le importo..._

Finalmente habia llegado a su destino, su departamento, abrio de un solo golpe la puerta, tirando sus armas en una mesa, se dirigio a su habitacion, se tiro sobre la cama, aferrandose a una de sus almohadas, cerro sus ojos chocolate y las lagrimas aparecieron de nuevo.

"Tonto" -Pensó

- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ -

La mañana era fresca, eso se esperaba despues de una larga noche de lluvia, cerro con llave su departamente y dio marcha hacia aquella area de entrenamiento. Paso por el puesto de ramen y vio que ahi estaba el imperactivo de Naruto y su novia Hinata, saludo a la pareja y ambos le correspondieron...siguio su

caminata hasta la floreria Yamanaka, vio a su amiga Ino saliendo del establecimiento y la saludo a lo lejos.

Llego al bosque para reunierse con su equipo, vio que no habia nadie, se recargo sobre un frondoso arbol para esperarlos, dio un ligero suspiro y cerro sus

ojos.

-Veo que todavia andas con sueño- Una voz masculina y muy reconocida saco a la chica de su mundo.

Miro hacia un lado y se topo con aquellos ojos plateados, Sus mejillas se colorearon de un ligero rosado, al percatarse de su sonrojo ,de un

solo movimiento dirigio su vista hacia otro lugar.

-Ohayo Neji

-...

-Es algo raro que Gai sensei y Lee no hayan llegado temprano

-Hai- Respondio serio...mas de lo normal

La maestra de las armas se dio couenta de la gran seriedad de su compañero, normalmente se quejaba de sus preguntas o simplemente comenzaba a dar indirectas de desesperacion a cualquier cosa. Pero esta no era asi, permanecia tranquilo y notaba algo de preocupacion en el.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto

El chico alzo su mirada ante aquella pregunta, la miro por un instante y suspiro levemente

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que me preguntaste la semana pasada?- Su pregunta sonaba algo nerviosa

-Hai- Mintio, cada dia ella siempre le preguntaba muchas cosas y como respuesta de el siempre era un brutal silencio y un "que te importa"

-He estado pensando en alguien desde hace tiempo, pero...- el chico apreto sus puños -No me atrevo a decirle nada ya que ella me mira con otros ojos.

La chica tenia un mal presentimiento por aquel comentario, su corazon latia mas fuerte, comenzo a sentirse nerviosa, lo miro, su miraba estaba baja, su rostro mantenia confusion, era la primera vez que Neji Hyuuga, el genio de su clan, aquel chico fuerte y orgulloso, era la primera vez que lo veia nervioso y temeroso.

-Ya veo- Respondio la chica con algo de inseguridad -Y dime, la conosco?- Ya no podia contenerse mas...necesitaba saber quien seria aquella afortunada

El chico no respondia

-Onegai Neji, ¿quien es?- Insistio

-Lo siento, no te puedo decir

-¿¡Porque!?- AL chica se altero.

Aquella area se mantenia en un gran silencio, el ninja solo se mantenia asi de serio pero con aquella mirada de preocupacion, eso hizo que tenten empezara a desesperarse, la mortificacion se apoderaba de ella

-Neji, dime por favor, prometo no...

-Porque no quiero lastimarte...

Aquella respuesta fue como una piedra que rompio el corazon de la kunoichi, bajo su mirada, lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-¿Porque no me quieres decir?- Pregunto de nuevo, tratando de contenerse.

-Porque siempre soy asi, quisiera mostrar un poco mas mis sentimientos, pero yo no soy de ese tipo de personas- Respondio el Ojiplateado -Simplemente me gustaria decirle lo que siento, pero la conosco muy bien y se que ella no me respondera.

La chica cada vez se confundia mas...que quizo decir con esa respuesta?

-¿OSEA NO ME LO QUIERES DECIR POR TU MALDITO ORGULLO?- Dijo alterada

-...

La maestra de las armas no podia contenerse mas, sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de aquellos ojos chocolate, el chico seguia ahi mismo con su semblante serio

-tonto..-Susurro Tenten

-dijiste algo?- pregunto el Hyuuga

-Que eres un tonto- Le grito y hecho a correr hacia la aldea

El chico no hizo ningun movimiento para detenerla, simplemente se quedo ahi viendo como se alejaba Tenten.

- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ -

-Mierda- Masculló

Peresozamente se levanto de su cama, se dirigio a su ventana, el viento mecia los pocos mechones sueltos de su cabello. Una tranquilidad se apodero de ella...

_Porque siempre soy asi..._

_quisiera mostrar un poco mas mis sentimientos..._

_Porque no quiero lastimarte..._

Aquellos pensamientos invadieron la cabeza de la kunoichi

-Neji- susurro

Una lagrima se escapo, mirando hacia aquel cielo a su mente vino una cancion

_Dare ka no koe mo _

_dare ka no kizu mo _

_kikoenai FURI o suru _

_Sonna minikui KAO ni _

_damasaserenaide _

_Ima SUGU ni _

_ai ni ikite _

La chica ligeramente sonrio

-"Porque...porque me tuve que enamorar de ti"- Pensó y otra lagrima salio a la luz

Nubes negras cubrieron aquel cielo, una gota golpeo la ventana, seguido de otra y otra...comenzando asi una gran chica limpio su rostro, agarro las llaves de su departamento, apago las luces y salio...

- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ -

Recorria aquellas calles de Konoha, no le importo la lluvia, ella prefirio eso, asi sus lagrimas se podian confundir con gotas de lluvia, divagaba en sus pensamientos. No le importo que sus ropas estuvieran empapadas, siguio su vista y de pronto se dio cuenta que llego a ese lugar, aquella area de entrenamiento. Se dirigio hacia el mismo arbol, se recosto en una de las grandes ramas. Sus ojos ya se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar, su ropa y su cabello...alborotado y empapado debido a la inmensa lluvia. rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos tratando de cubrirse del frio...

Un ligero ruido hizo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos, miro a su alrededor y fue arboles lo unico que encontró, solto un ligero suspiro y regreso a su antigua posicion.

-vaya si que eres una chica muy escandalosa- Dijo una voz que le parecia familiar

_muy familiar..._

Miro hacia un lado y se encontro con aquellos ojos plateados, el sonrio ligeramente

-Hasta que por fin te encontre

-Callate

Aquella respuesta sorprenidio al joven, rasco su nuca, miro hacia la chica y encontro que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Aquellos ojos chocolate lo miraba con tanta tristeza y decepcion. El chico rio para sus adentro y rodeo a la chica con sus brazos

-¿Que haces...porque me abrazas?- Cuestiono la kunoichi -Dejame Neji-

-Es la unica forma en la que puedo mostrar mis sentimientos- dijo con algo de timidez y abrazo a la chica con mas fuerza.

Tenten abrio sus ojos como plato...acaso sera...

_Que se le estaba confesando?_

La chica se acomodo ante el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su plano y fuerte pecho.

-con solo decirme te quiero es sufuciente- Una lagrima salio de aquellos ojos chocolate

El ninja solo cerro sus ojos, acercandose lentamente hacia la oreja de Tenten

-te quiero- susurró

La chica sonrió, lo miro y lo que sus ojos presencio fue una sonrisa de el...no cualquier sonrisa, su sonrisa fue calida y a la vez mostraba sinceridad

-Arigato...

La chica fue interrumpida ya que unos labios fueron depositados en los suyos, al principio se sorprendio pero poco a poco fue cayendo ante aquel calido beso.

-"Te quiero"- Pensó tenten y rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

**...................................................................................................................................**

**Les dije que habria mucho drama por parte de Tenten.**

**Ojala les haya agradado mi fic, esperare con ansias sus felicitaciones, aplausos, comentarios, golpes, tomatazos, etc...cualquier cosa sera bienvenida.**

**Hasta pronto :)**


End file.
